Mod-Yet Another Pixel Dungeon/Wands
Wands are now required to be equipped in your offhand to be used, and cannot be used from your Backpack anymore; however, their effectiveness and recharge rate was increased a bit to compensate, and the former can be bolstered even further by using weapons with corresponding enchantments. Also, unlike Original PD all wands are pre-identified and have a fixed sprite, which does not get reassigned with each new run. Combat wands Combat wands start with 2 charges at level +0 and get one charge for every upgrade level, with only a single charge being used per zap. They can't miss (with the sole exception of the wand of Magic Missile and they miscast only if they are cursed or unidentified. Also, they can occasionally work even on zero charges. The chance to overzap depends on the wand's quality, but it can also be further improved with Quarterstaffs and Rings of Willpower. When they degrade, combat wands just lose damage output and not max charges. Combat wand damage depends on the user's current magic power, the upgrade level of the wand, and the state of the wand (0 for worst state) in addition to the wand's effectiveness modifier. The true max roll of the wand is found by multiplying the general wand effectiveness, the wand's effectiveness multiplier, and the user's magic power together. The minimum roll of the wand is always the max roll. The wands of Avalanche, Firebolt and Harm were recently completely redesigned and renamed to wands of Damnation, Force Blast and Firebrand. In addition, some new combat wands have been added and the rest of them have gotten minor alterations. the damage of combat wands for a wand in perfect condition at 0 level equipped by a hero with Magic Power 15 see the table at the bottom of this page. As all wands' damage is affected by the hero's current magic power and the wand's condition, specific numbers couldn't get displayed in the game descriptions. Acid Spray Effectiveness multiplier: 1.1x New wand. It deals Corrosion damage by spraying an acid cloud. This acid cloud has reduced damage the more it gets spread, unless it gets directly blocked by an enemy, in which case it splashes only that specific enemy with acid dealing +50% more damage, so against single enemies it should be used mostly in melee range. In contrast it deals 50% less damage on 4+ tiles of distance. Disintegration Effectiveness multiplier: 1.15x Its beams now bounce on walls and other solid obstacles, while it doesn't seem to lose power when hitting extra targets. Firebrand Effectiveness multiplier: 1x It is the wand of Firebolt redesigned and retextured. It causes Fire and potentially Burning damage, and when used during battle it is very similar in behavior to the wand of Firebolt of Original PD, but it can also create a fire rune by zapping a tile on the ground, which grows stronger with repeated zappings and acts like a plain fire trap in its weak version and like an explosive trap in its strong version (single zap runes are already 50% stronger than direct zaps). Lightning Effectiveness multiplier: 1.2x It doesn't fork or chain anymore, while it now conducts lightning through water (in the whole water area and not with a chain effect to specific tiles, so don't use it while in the target water area). The "Electrified" debuff is also removed and Electric damage now just gets increased by 50% if the target is standing in the water. Magic Missile Effectiveness multiplier: 1.5x It is now the only wand that can miss its target. Unlike Original PD it can also spawn infrequently for the other classes, but it is still the Scholar's starting wand. Unlike Original PD it can't get reforged, even when it is the starting wand of the Scholar. It is the wand with the heaviest direct damage but also the only with no extra effect and the probability to miss or to be affected by the target's armor, making it the second most incosistent wand in its damage, after the wand of Damnation. Nevertheless it finds its target more than it misses, and especially Scholars, who have this wand as a starting item, should consider upgrading to +2 or even +3 level, as it deals considerable damage even against the enemies of the Demon Halls. Smiting Effectiveness multiplier: 1.05x New wand. It deals Holy damage mostly against the main target but also to the adjacent enemies, and it is very powerful against magical enemies, as it deals +50% more damage against them. It also has a 25% chance to Blind its target. It is a very useful wand in the Demon Halls, as all enemies of this chapter are magical. Magical common enemies of the previous chapters are: Animated Statue, Fire Elemental, Golem, Skeleton and Wraith, and magical boss enemies are: Goo, DM-300 and Dwarf King. Utility wands Utility wands start with 6 charges and get one charge per upgrade level, but they spend all of their charges at once when used. Their effects depend only on amount of charges spent, but upgrading them also increases their recharge rate. Utility wands can now miscast/squeeze charges just like combat wands. When they degrade, utility wands also lose max charges apart from power of effect. In current YetAnotherPD there are no utility wands of Blink, Entanglement, Flock, Freezing, Phasing anymore, but many new utility wands have been added (the wand of Freezing was also completely redesigned and renamed to wand of Ice Barrier). Even the wands that remain have all received changes in details of their function though. Charm The wand of Charm now inflicts minor damage to magical enemies in addition to confusing and weakening them, but does not charm them (magical common enemies of the chapters until Demon Halls are: Animated Statue, Fire Elemental, Golem, Skeleton and Wraith, and magical boss enemies are: Goo, DM-300 and Dwarf King - all the Demon Halls enemies are magical). Also, hitting charmed enemies doesn't remove the effect from them anymore. Damnation It is the wand of Harm completely redesigned and also retextured. It deals Unholy damage, Annihilating non-boss enemies and dealing Heavy Damage against boss enemies, (unless these are resistant to its effect) but after the passing of some turns - it also leaves a cloud of harmful miasma after the enemy dies or the boss receives the damage, just like Fiends do when they die. Most bosses and some enemies are resistant to its effect, so this is the most incosistent wand in its damage (unless the player remembers all the enemies with resistance). Force Blast It is the wand of Avalanche redesigned and retextured. It Knocks Back enemies and damages them when they hit on solid obstacles potentially also causing Vertigo to them, but when zapped at walls or other solid obstacles it creates an Avalanche of stones that damages and Stuns all enemies in its area of effect (avalanches are 50% more effective than direct zaps). Ice Barrier It is the wand of Freezing redesigned and retextured. It creates a wall from Blocks of Ice between two zapped-on tiles, with the blocks dealing Freezing damage to enemies (it gets a 50% bonus when used on water tiles but ice blocks lose 1 HP/turn even on water tiles). Life Drain It has a Vampiric effect against living enemies but just harms magical enemies (magical common enemies of the chapters until Demon Halls are: Animated Statue, Fire Elemental, Golem, Skeleton and Wraith, and magical boss enemies are: Goo, DM300 and Dwarf King - all the Demon Halls enemies are magical). It is most effective against unaware or sleeping enemies. The nature of its damage is magical. Thornvines New wand. It spawns a Thornvines plant that attacks enemies and deals Bleeding damage to them but it is always friendly with the hero character. It gets a 50% bonus when used on grass tiles but the plant loses 1 HP/turn even on grass tiles. If the plant survives the fight with the enemy and there are no other enemies around, the hero can "put it back" in the wand, and the wand will restore charges equivalent to the plant's remaining HP. Wands' damage and effects YetAnotherPD's combat wands now deal different amounts of damage (see table below). They also gain appr. +15% damage with each point of hero's magic power or wand's upgrade level up. All damage numbers below refer to a wand in perfect condition at 0 level equipped by a hero with Magic Power 15, which is Acolyte's and Warrior's starting stat, while Scholars have +5 (+2 also with a +0 quarterstaff equipped) and Brigands -5. Therefore, unlike Original PD and most mods, a wand of level 0 will deal different damage when equipped by a hero with different magic power, and like Original PD it will deal progressively less damage as it gets degraded. All utility wands have a power of 8-10 when the hero's Magic Power is 10. That said, most combat wands have also a potential DoT or bonus damage effect in addition to their immediate damage (Acid Spray - Corrosion, Disintegration - hits multiple enemies, Firebrand - Burning, Lightning - +50% damage in water, Smiting - +50% damage against magical enemies), which deals different damage according to the enemy's resistances and vulnerabilities, so they are actually even more different in their damage output at the same level. Have also in mind that the damage of YetAnotherPD's combat wands is ranked differently in comparison to the wands also existing in Original PD and most other mods: the most "extreme" examples for this is the wand of Magic Missile having the strongest direct damage output and the wand of Firebrand the weakest among all wands. So in regards to immediate direct damage output YetAnotherPD's wands are ranked from strongest to weakest: # Wand of Magic Missile (it can miss and is affected by the target's armor, but it is still very powerful) # Wand of Lightning # Wands of Acid Spray, Disintegration, Smiting # Wand of Firebrand Old Wandmaker's Quest The Old Wandmaker in current YetAnotherPD has been relocated in the Sewers chapter and will now appear on any depth from 2 to 5. He still only has the corpse dust quest available and still gives to the hero a choice between two quest rewards: an identified and always unupgraded combat or utility wand.Category:Yet Another Pixel Dungeon